yo_gabba_gabba_crossofandomcom-20200214-history
Fun at the Park
While Toodee is learning how to drive the bus, the gang has to play around in the park. Plot In the fun park, Big Bird, Elmo and one of their friends, Zoe the Little orange monster who loved Ballet are playing volleyball, when they see three animals dressed up like scouts. They are Lazlo, Raj and Clam and they are happy to meet the Three guys from Sesame Street so they decided to become Friends as they sing “Camp Lazlo Theme Song.” Meanwhile at Gabba Land, DJ Lance told Toodee that she is gonna Learn to drive the bus, but Brobee asked DJ Lance how come he wants Toodee to drive the bus instead of Plex. Plex told Brobee that he already learned that he drive the car and he also said that Toodee is older than him, Foofa and Muno. Brobee understand what Plex said to him so DJ Lance took Toodee to the bus parking while the four Gabba Gang can meet Big Bird, Elmo and Zoe at the fun park. As they got there, the gang have to meet Big Bird, Elmo and Zoe’s new friends, Lazlo, Raj and Clam because they have been having fun a lot but the scoutmaster Lumpus and he is not happy for made skipping activities today at camp kidney. But Lazlo told his scout master that those creatures are the Gabba Gang who save Big Bird and Elmo from the Witch Doctors the last time, Plex also say to Scout Master Lumpus who was very related to some Wizards, warlocks, witches or some other magic users who try to destroy Gabba Land. Later an Evil Witch, Mother Witch and her two sons, Lord Tigress and Dracula have a plan to get rid of Big Bird so they begin to made some traps for Elmo, Zoe, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Lumpus and the Gabba Gang and then the Three Villains grabs Big Bird. The Gabba gang knows that Mother Witch is on The Witch of the West side so they demand her to let Big Bird go but Mother Witch, Lord Tigress and Dracula are not listening to them so they left with Big Bird. Elmo and Zoe really need Big Bird back so Plex context DJ Lance and explaining that Mother Witch and her sons kidnapped Big Bird and trapping him, Brobee, Foofa, Muno, Elmo, Zoe, Lazlo, Raj, Clam and Lumpus in the cage. DJ Lance told him that he and Toodee will be right there so they left the Aquabats in charge of Gabba land and left to go to save Big Bird after they free Elmo, Zoe, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Lumpus and the Gabba Gang as the five Friends becomes Yo Super Gabba Friends and they are all on the bus to go save Big Bird. At Mother Witch’s lare at Mont Olympus, she, Dracula and Lord Tigress put Big Bird in the large bid cage (just like in his movie). Big Bird ask Mother Witch why is she and her sons doing this to him, but she and her son replied that they have made a trap for him. But suddenly DJ Lance, Elmo, Zoe, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Lumpus and Super Gabba Friends came in and Mother Witch remember a magical rock star and she was his teacher, DJ Lance told her that she try to teach him how to be evil but he decided to be with his dad, DJ Daddy Rock. DJ Lance demands Mother Witch to let Big Bird go, but Mother Witch laughs at them because she and her son had her henchman who can throw a big yellow bird in the wild cat pit and his name is Lorkus. But the Super Gabbas and friends save and free Big Bird out of the cage from Lorkus. DJ Lance warn Mother Witch if she and her two sons ever kidnapped another bird again, he is gonna throw his son baby bottle at them so they can be melted so Mother Witch, Dracula, Lord Tigress and Lorkus disappears with their magic. After that, Lumpus apologizes to Lazlo, Clam and Raj for not believing them and they accept their scout master apology and Elmo and Zoe thank DJ Lance and Super Gabba Friends for save Big Bird and they all hope to catch Mother Witch and her sons again soon. The End! Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Episodes Category:Sesame Street Episodes Category:Camp Lazlo Episodes Category:Season 1